Monkey Buisness
by Chucky Ray
Summary: A lost little monkey follows Peter home from school and he names him Chucky. Although Chucky is very cute he is also very mischievous and winds up getting him and the rest of his family in trouble. Episode eleven in season six of IDOJ.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Escape

 _Hey Amanda, if you're reading this were you getting updates for the other chapters I posted in the last episode? Just wondering because I still keep getting that strange error message after I post a new chapter to an existing story._

Jeannie and Spot waited outside in front of the house as usual for the school bus to arrive. Sure enough a few minutes later it came and Peter and Sarah stepped off of it. "Yay! We're home for the weekend now!" Sarah cried extending her fist into the air excitedly.

"I know." Jeannie replied with a nod and a smile. "How was school?" she wondered.

"It was great." Sarah began. "My teacher really loved that journal I made with all of the things that I wrote down that we did in Texas. Especially the pictures of you guys riding horses and me riding that pony. It makes me want to sign up for riding lessons too." She said.

"Well I don't see why my instructor would have a problem with that." Jeannie said.

"Speaking of riding, I was wondering, could you teach me how to ride a bike without training wheels this weekend Jeannie?" the little girl asked her eagerly.

"Sure! I'd love to." Jeannie told her smiling brightly at her.

"Thanks Jeannie." Sarah said.

"Alright, so now that that's all been established can we please go inside now?" Peter wondered while Spot wagged his tail and started sniffing his backpack.

"Sure, of course we can. That way you can put down your backpacks and we can all go to the park." Jeannie said. "And maybe afterwards we can even go out for ice cream." She added.

"Yay!" Sarah exclaimed again with the same burst of excitement.

"Uh no thanks, you guys go ahead." Peter said before he turned around and started heading up the driveway.

"Don't feel bad. He's been acting strange ever since the bus picked us up." Sarah said before she turned around and started following him. Jeannie bent down and picked up Spot hoisting him up inside her arms before turning around to look at Peter with concern.

 _…_ _._

As soon as Peter had made it inside his room he quickly shut the door behind him and then carried his backpack over to his bed. "Alright Chucky, you can come out now." He said while he sat down and placed the bag next to him before slowly starting to unzip it. That's when all of a sudden a tiny brown and black monkey leapt out of it and down onto the bed.

"That was a close one." He began breathing a sigh of relief. "I thought for sure that Spot would have blown your cover since he was able to smell you." He told him. "Now, just stay here and I'll be right back while I think of something to feed you. Dad's not home yet because he's still at work, but Mom's down in the living room working on her crossword puzzle. Hopefully I'll be able to sneak past her without her asking any questions." He said while he slowly stood up and walked over to the door before turning around to face the monkey again.

"Alright now remember Chucky. Just stay here and be a good little monkey. Do you understand me? Stay here." He told him while placing his hand in front of his face before turning back around and walking back through the door. The monkey watched him while making a quiet little chattering noise. Then he stood up and turned back around unzipping Peter's backpack even further before he pulled out one of his journals and held it up over his head before tossing it onto the floor.

Then he turned back around towards the bag and collected the remainder of Peter's lunch money and tucked it under his pillow before hopping out of the window and climbing down the tree branch and sliding down the trunk of the tree before he darted away down the sidewalk. Meanwhile Peter had finally managed to make it into the kitchen but just as soon as he opened the refrigerator door his mother had heard him.

"Peter, is that you?" she questioned not looking up from her crossword puzzle.

"Yes Mom." The boy replied although he couldn't understand why she had asked him this since they were the only ones home at the moment.

"Well then are you hungry sweetheart? Are you looking for something to eat?" she asked.

"Yeah." He lied.

"Alright then, I'll get up and fix you a snack." She told him while she slowly rose to her feet.

"No thanks Mom that isn't necessary." He told her shutting the fridge again before he turned around and saw a bunch of bananas sitting in the fruit bowl on top of the kitchen table. "Aha!" he cried in a whisper as an excited grin stretched a crossed his face. "Perfect!" he exclaimed in the same hushed tones before he grabbed them and then turned around and hurried back to his room ducking down so that his mother wouldn't see him.

"Chucky, I'm back. I got you saw fresh bananas to eat." He said while he quickly slammed the door shut behind him. "Chucky?" he questioned with uncertainty while he ducked down and looked under the bed but there wasn't any monkey hiding under there. Then he quickly jumped back up onto his feet and opened the closet. "Chucky?" he questioned again while quickly grabbing onto the cord and then giving it a tug, but there wasn't any monkey hiding in there either. Then he slowly turned around and gasped as he saw the open window.

"Oh no!" he cried. "He escaped!" he exclaimed while placing both of his hands onto the side of his head while his heart pounded frantically against his chest.

 _…_ _._

Meanwhile Jeannie was busy walking Spot near the playground so she could keep her eye on Sarah while she swung higher and higher into the air. Spot squatted down and relieved himself before Jeannie bent down and reached to pick it up with her plastic bag. That's when she came nose to nose with Chucky. "Well hello, what are you doing her? Did you escape from the circus or the zoo or something?" she wondered aloud even though she was sure that she would never find out the answer.

That's when suddenly Sarah dragged her feet a crossed the dirt to slow herself down before hopping of the swing and hurrying over to them. "Jeannie, there's a monkey over there." She said.

"Yes I know there is." Jeannie replied with a nod.

"I wonder where he came from." Sarah said.

"I'm not sure exactly all I know is that we can't leave him all alone by himself." Jeannie told her.

"So what are we going to do?" Sarah inquired.

"We'll go ahead and take him with us. Come on let's go. I'm sure that your parents will know what to do." Jeannie told her before they both turned around and walked away with Spot trotting along beside them and Chucky walking along behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Pet Store

 _Thank you and no you're not being mean at all. As long as somebody isn't trying to flame me and is trying to be helpful and constructive which it's very apparent to me that you are, then I ALWAYS listen to advice. Tony WAS VERY upset about Jeannie but the only reason that you didn't see it was because Roger arrived AFTER he got there. I just posted the missing scene from it that explains it. Anyway, I do love their romance as well as her friendship with Roger and I'll try to write more about it from now on and take all of your other advice as well._

 _So here is the next chapter and I really hope that you enjoy it! And yes I named him Chucky for my username being Chucky Ray. I am a real big fan of those movies since I love horror movies and even though dolls freak me out lol which is why I probably love them so much since I absolutely love being scared. I have even written stories about them where Chucky is friendlier and befriends a little girl named Mary. It's been a long time since I've written any of those stories though._

 _Ps. This idea was inspired by the movie Monkey Trouble_

Jeannie, Sarah, Spot, and Chucky started walking up the driveway together when all of a sudden Peter hurried down to them. "Chucky!" he exclaimed excitedly before welcoming the capuchin into his loving arms. The monkey leapt up off the ground and on top of his shoulder.

"Chucky?" Sarah questioned him with uncertainty.

"Yeah, he's my monkey." He replied. "I named him after that clown that we saw at the circus."

"You mean Chuckles?" Sarah wondered.

"Yeah him. I call him Chucky for short." He told her.

"I want a monkey." Sarah began while she reached out to stroke his fur. "Where did you get him?" she wondered while she started petting him.

"Well actually I'm not sure where he came from exactly." Peter admitted with a shrug. "He followed me home from school." He told her before the monkey leapt onto the ground and held his arms out wide before hugging Spot tightly. The puppy started to whine while he sat down in front of him.

"Look, he likes Spot." Sarah said while she pointed at the pair.

"I don't think that Spot's too fond of him though." Peter said stifling a laugh as Jeannie smiled down at them before she blinked her eyes and a camera appeared inside the palm of her hand. However, as she snapped the picture Chucky didn't take too kindly to it. He let out a petrified and frantic screech before turning around and darting a crossed the street.

"Chucky!" Sarah cried.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare him." Jeannie apologized before she blinked her eyes again and the monkey appeared back inside her arms and stared burrowing underneath her shirt. That's when all of a sudden Doctor Bellows pulled into the driveway.

"Oh great, Dad's home." Peter said with a groan. Doctor Bellows parked the car and got out of it and slowly walked over to them.

"Uh Jeannie, I realize that my eyes aren't as good as they used to be but it looks like a monkey's tail is sticking out of your shirt which would lead me to believe that a monkey is attached to it." He told her while he pointed over at it. "Now the question is why would you be holding a monkey?" he asked her while Peter slowly hung his head.

"Because I had him. He followed me home." He told him.

"I see, well I'm sorry son but I just can't allow him to stay here. After all this is not a zoo you know." He told him with a shake of his head. "Now I want you and Jeannie to go take him inside and then make up some flyers for him until we find his proper owner." He said.

"Yes Father." Peter said sadly before he slowly turned around and slunk away back towards the house. Chucky leapt out from underneath Jeannie's shirt and started following him to the door.

"Oh dear, the poor little boy." Jeannie said. "For I love Spot very much and I know that it would upset me a lot if my master told me that I couldn't have him anymore." She told him before she let out a gasp of excitement. "That's it!" she cried suddenly feeling an imaginary lightbulb light up over her head.

"What's it? I don't understand." Doctor Bellows told her with a quick shake of his head but it was already too late. Jeannie folded her arms and disappeared before his eyes. "Jeannie wait! Come back! Your dog!" he called.

Jeannie reappeared outside of the pet store before slowly pushing the door open. She stopped and bent down to look at the glass container of kittens on her way in and smiled at how cute they were. A tiny white kitten looked up at her and mewed before placing its paw against the glass. She wondered what Spot would think if she ended up bringing one home.

"Hello, may I help you madam?" the store clerk asked her while he walked around the desk. Jeannie slowly rose back up onto her feet and turned around to face him.

"Yes, I was looking for a puppy. I mean not for me, but a couple of my friends. I already have my own." She told him with a smile and a nod.

"I see, is there any certain breed that you're looking for in particular?" he asked her but she quickly shook her head.

"No. I just want one that is cute and cuddly and really good with children." She told him.

"I see. Well follow me, I think that we have several that you would probably be interested in." he said while he turned around and started walking into the back room while Jeannie followed along behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Monkey Trouble

 _Thank you, I'm sorry that I didn't write anything yesterday, wasn't feeling well. Anyway, I'm feeling much better today and I forgot to mention that Tony and Roger might make a few cameos before they really return. Which I'm not sure whether or not it will be for any holiday episodes yet since I'm skipping over those until the actual holiday, but when they come back to Coco Beach there will be a completely and utterly romantic scene between Tony and Jeannie (that involves a bit of music and candlelight) since I still think they're the perfect couple._

 _Only a couple more chapters then we're onto episode twelve already so it's getting closer to the episode where the baby will be born. I am SO excited! Keep those votes coming on what you think the baby's gender is going to be. As of right now it's still tied fifty-fifty. Alright, here's the next chapter, enjoy!_

Spot followed Doctor Bellows inside the house and then sat down before he lifted his leg and started scratching behind his ear. Meanwhile Peter and Sarah sat at the dining room table coloring in pictures of the monkey that they had drawn that resembled Chucky. That's when suddenly Jeannie appeared inside the living room. Spot stood back up and hurried over to her wagging his tail.

"Where have you been?" Doctor Bellows asked her.

"Oh, I've been around." She said smiling warmly at him and giving a slight little shrug.

"Well while you were away Chucky must have found his way into his purse because I found twenty-five dollars missing and half of all my makeup." Mrs. Bellows told her.

"Gee, I'm sorry Mrs. Bellows." Jeannie apologized.

"The sooner we get rid of that monkey the better if you ask me." Mrs. Bellows said. "The worst part of all is that I don't even have any idea where he's at now." She told her.

"Really? Well he must be around here somewhere." Her husband told her.

"I'm sure that he'll turn up eventually." Sarah began while she got up from her chair and started walking over to Jeannie. "Can you teach me how to ride my bike now? You did promise." She reminded her.

"Sure, I'd love to, go get your bicycle." Jeannie told her before she extended her fists into the air.

"Yay!" she cried excitedly before she turned around and ran away.

 _….._

"Wow, that sure is a beautiful bicycle." Jeannie said while Sarah dragged her pretty pink girl's bike out of the garage.

"Thank you, now it just needs the training wheels off." Sarah told her. "Do you think that you could do that for me?" she wondered.

"Oh, certainly." Jeannie told her with a bob of her head and a blink of her eyes making both of the training wheels pop off and fall onto the ground.

"Thank you." Sarah told her.

"You're welcome. Now sit on the bike." Jeannie instructed while the little girl just simply glanced up at her.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to this." She told her with a shake of her head before Jeannie bent down in front of her.

"Oh come on darling, there's nothing to be nervous about. My master taught me how to ride a bike a few years ago." She explained.

"You mean, nobody ever taught you when you were a kid?" Sarah asked her with uncertainty.

"No. We didn't even have bikes back then. The point that I'm trying to make is that if I can do it, then you can do it. And I'll even do what he did for me. I'll hold onto you and I won't let go until you say that it's alright." She said as Sarah smiled up at her.

"Really? Thanks Jeannie." She said before she sat down on top of her bike and grabbed ahold of the handlebars.

"Alright, now I'm going to grab onto the bars as well and I want you to start pedaling a crossed the sidewalk." She told her as Sarah nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll try." She said before she placed both of her feet down onto the pedals and felt the bike start moving underneath her. "I'm doing it! I'm really riding it!" she cried.

"Would you like me to let go then?" Jeannie asked while she grinned down at her.

"Yes, let go!" Sarah exclaimed while Jeannie quickly let go of her.

"Very good job Sarah!" she called over to her as the little girl felt a sudden burst of excitement inside her and grinned while she continued riding all by herself. She was doing very well and feeling rather proud of herself until Chucky darted a crossed the street and in the path ahead of her.

"Whoa!" she cried not being able to fully stop the bike in time and tumbled over onto the ground. Jeannie gritted her while the little girl burst into tears before she raced over to help her back up onto your feet.

"Oh dear, are you alright Sarah?" she questioned her anxiously but the little girl just shook her head while she continued to sob and rubbed her eyes. "Come on, I'll take you inside and get you all cleaned up. Then you should feel better shortly afterwards." She told her before she took ahold of her hand and led her inside.

"What happened?" Peter wondered after they came through the door and Chucky sprinted ahead of them. That's when Sarah just simply narrowed her eyebrows and glared.

"We found your stupid monkey that's what." She spat with a sniff.

"It's alright Sarah, Chucky didn't _mean_ to scare you and knock you off your bike." Jeannie told her with a shake of her head.

"Chucky strikes again." Mrs. Bellows said before Doctor Bellows turned to glance down at his son.

"Listen to me Peter, I think that you'll agree with us when I say that this whole Chucky thing isn't working out. He belongs in the zoo or at the circus not in the house." He told him with a shake of his head as the boy took a deep breath and heaved a heavy sad sigh.

"I know, you're right." He said before Chucky leapt up into the air and landed on his shoulder. "Come on boy, it's time to find your real owners." He told him before he turned around and walked away while Jeannie led Sarah away in the opposite direction.

"I feel really bad for Peter. He's gotten really attached to that monkey." Sarah said while Jeannie sat her down on top of the toilet while she fetched a band aid out of the cabinet.

"I know, but I wouldn't feel too bad for him." Jeannie told her.

"Why not?" she inquired as Jeannie just simply smiled to herself.

"Oh you'll see. It's a surprise." She told her before she turned around and started opening it up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; A New Friend

"Yes, thank you. We'll be right there to drop him off." Doctor Bellows began with a nod. "Goodbye." He said before he hung up the phone and turned back around to look at Peter. "Well I just spoke with Lisa Chucky's real owner. It turns out that his real name is Harry named after Harry Houdini." He told him.

"Well that doesn't surprise me in the very least. Two of the things that Houdini was famous for were making things disappear and being an escape artist." Mrs. Bellows said.

"Well I guess we better get Harry back to the circus. Uh Jeannie do you mind if I borrow Spot's carrier so that I can transport him there?" Doctor Bellows inquired.

"Oh no, go ahead." She told him.

"Thank you." He began. "I'll go out into the garage to get it. Be right back." He told them before he turned around and headed out the front door.

That's when suddenly Harry took a deep breath while glancing up at the monkey on top of his shoulder. "Well Harry this is it, it's time for you to go home. I'm really going to miss you buddy." He told him.

"Well, I don't think that you have to miss him that much." Jeannie told him with a sly little grin.

"Why not?" Peter asked her.

"Jeannie's getting us a puppy!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly. "Oops." She said before quickly placing her hand over her mouth. "Oops." She said underneath her hand.

"What!?" Peter cried while widening his eyes out of pure astonishment, bewilderment, and amazement. "For real?" he questioned with uncertainty while Doctor Bellows returned through the front door carrying Spot's carrier.

"Alfred guess what? Jeannie is going to buy us a puppy." Mrs. Bellows told him with just as much excitement Sarah had while she hurried to the door.

"Oh really? That's really not necessary Jeannie, you don't have to do that." He told her while setting the carrier down on top of the carpet. Spot whimpered and darted into the bedroom thinking that he was the one who had to get inside of it.

"I know I don't have to, but I _want_ to." Jeannie told him. "After all, you've done a lot for me already by being my temporary masters and letting me stay here while my real one's away. Besides, Poor Peter has to give up his monkey and I really don't want him to be all alone when Spot and I go back home in a few months." She said.

"Well it really is rather kind of you and we appreciate it." He told her. "You know that Amanda has had her heart set on a puppy of her own for the longest time now." He said.

"I know. Now we only have to go to the pet store to pick him or her out and I already know for a fact that there are some pretty friendly and adorable puppies there." She assured them with a nod and a knowing smile.

"Oh I see, so _that's_ what you were doing earlier when you disappeared." Doctor Bellows realized with a bright and shinning grin. "Well, as soon as I'm finished dropping Harry off I'll come back here and we'll all drive to the pet store to pick out a puppy." He told them.

"Good. Now I just have to go and fetch Spot out from underneath the bed and reassure him that everything's alright." Jeannie said before she turned around and walked into the bedroom.

 _….._

Peter, Sarah, and Jeannie sat down on top of the newspaper back inside the puppy room. There were Golden Retriever puppies, Labrador puppies in all different colors, Saint Bernards, Dalmatians, and Border Collies. "Oh, look at them Alfred. They're all so cute and adorable and I have no idea how I'll be able to choose just one." She said however it was just at that moment that a little black and white Border Collie trotted over to them. She tucked her tail in-between her legs and hung her head while she started to whimper.

"Aww, poor thing." Mrs. Bellows said. "She wants to play with the other puppies." She said.

"Let's get her!" Sarah exclaimed.

"That sounds like a good idea to me. I'm sure that Spot would love playing with her since he really loves to play." Jeannie said.

"Yeah, please Mom?" Peter pleaded.

"You don't have to ask me twice. This little girl's coming home with us, and I know the perfect name for her too." Mrs. Bellows began before she bent down and picked up their new puppy. "Cassie. That has always been my favorite name ever since I was a little girl. I even had a baby doll with that name." she said.

"That's cute." Doctor Bellows agreed.

"Welcome to the family Cassie!" Sarah cried before she started gently stroking her fur and then started to giggle while Cassie wagged her tail and licked her face as if she knew that she was going home.


End file.
